Rocket Power
Rocket Power is an American animated television series created by Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó, the creators of Rugrats. The series ran on Nickelodeon for four seasons from 1999 to 2004.1 The show mainly revolves around four friends and their daily lives of playing extreme sports, surfing, and getting into various situations. Contents hide * 1Premise * 2Episodes * 3Home media * 4Broadcast * 5Other projects ** 5.1Soundtrack * 6See also * 7References * 8External links Premiseedit Rocket Power involves the daily situations of a group of friends — vain athlete Otto Rocket (Joseph Ashton), defensive and responsible Regina "Reggie" Rocket (Shayna Fox), nerdy goalie Sam "Squid" Dullard (Gary LeRoi Gray in seasons 1–2; Sean Marquette in Season 3), and slow-witted videographer daredevil Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez (Ulysses Cuadrain seasons 1–2; Gilbert Leal in season 3) — as they spend their free time playing extreme sports, such as surfing, skateboarding, snowboarding, and more. The series is set in the fictional town of Ocean Shores, California. Otto and Reggie live with their strict-but-loved dad, Raymond "Raymundo" Rocket (John Kassir), who along with his business partner, retired surfer and self-styled philosopher Tito Makani (Ray Bumatai), runs a snack bar called Shore Shack, where the kids usually hang out. In most episodes, they get involved in competitions, but end up learning that their friendship is more important than winning. Episodesedit Main article: List of Rocket Power episodes Home mediaedit A VHS tape entitled Maxing Out was released containing five episodes ("Bruised Man's Curve", "Super McVarial 900", "Big Thursday", "The Big Air Dare", and "Otto's Big Break"). In 2004, Nickelodeon released four episodes of the series ("Island of the Menehune", "Tito's Lucky Shell", "Welcome to Ottoworld", "Follow the Leader") on the Island of the Menehune DVD.2 Other episodes were featured on Nickelodeon compilation DVDs such as Nicktoons Christmas, Nicktoons Halloween, and Nickstravaganza 2. In 2014, Nickelodeon released all four seasons of the series on DVD via Amazon MOD service. Broadcastedit Rocket Power premiered on Nickelodeon on August 16, 1999, and its final episode (a television movie called "The Big Day") aired on July 30, 2004. The series continued airing reruns on Nick until 2007. As part of the Nick on CBS block, it aired on CBS from 2002 to 2005. Nicktoons aired the series from 2002 to 2010. Nick GAS also aired the series from 2003 to 2005. The series currently reruns on TeenNick's block The Splat (formerly The '90s Are All That) since 2014. Other projectsedit Other projects related to Rocket Power and developed under the aegis of Klasky-Csupo and/or Nickelodeon have included Rocket Power: Beach Bandits, and Maximum Rocket Power Live: The Battle for Madtown Park, a live-action extreme-sports dramatic arena play that briefly toured the U.S. Midwest in spring 2002, before being canceled over low ticket sales (it had originally been scheduled to tour about 40 cities all over the U.S., all the way into the fall). Even with the moderate success of the show, there is no spin-off planned. Soundtrackedit The soundtrack album to Rocket Power was released on February 6, 2002. It is officially the soundtrack to the television film Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand. Track listing # "Rocket Power Theme Song" by Devo # "Individuality" by Area-7 # "99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger # "Valentino" by Bowling for Soup # "I'm Cool" by Reel Big Fish